


Labor Pains and Pleasure Strains

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #JustFuckMeUp Compilation [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Baby Lecter, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Pregnancy, Smut, Taboo, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had been in labor for hours already, and with no progress apparent, Hannibal decided to aid his Omega in the best way he knew how.</p><p>#JustFuckMeUp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor Pains and Pleasure Strains

**Author's Note:**

> Never done this kind of thing before, so woo!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“I don’t think I can!”

Hannibal’s response was calm and measured, as if the situation wasn’t one that inspired frantic worry. Seeing as he wasn’t the one trying to push a child out, of course he wasn’t going to be as affected as Will was.

“Darling, I need you to take a deep breath and push.”

“Hannibal, you have repeated that damn line five times already! I _am_ pushing! If you haven’t noticed, there is fucking liquid that came from my damn ass because of all the _pushing_ I’m doing!”

Hannibal was the Alpha and was tasked with making sure his mate was comfortable while he gave birth. It was all well and good that Hannibal would hum every few minutes or he would rub Will’s distended belly soothingly, but the fact of the matter is, _his_ muscles weren't rebelling on themselves and fucking him over form the inside.

Will let out another whine of discomfort, but the labor process was hell and he was already so exhausted!

“The contractions are coming closer together,” he heard Hannibal murmur.

“It seems that I am going to have to help loosen you up darling.”

_Yeah, that would have been fucking wonderful hours ago!_

Hannibal’s expert fingers trailed down to Will’s throbbing opening and rubbed the ring of muscles experimentally. It was wet down there and already gaping, but not wide enough to allow a child to pass through, nor enough to make the birthing less painful.

Hannibal’s index and middle fingers rubbed around soothingly, making Will whine from the light penetration.

“I’ll help you, dear Will, no worries.”

“ _Hannibal_!”

His Alpha has just shoved four of his fingers inside Will without even giving him a warning!

“Sometimes an orgasm during birth can help lessen a male Omega’s pain and help loosen the muscles.”

Hannibal turned his hand around, making sure to massage the passage that would soon have to bear a child. His darling was wiggling, trying to either escape his hold or push himself into it. When Hannibal brushed against his prostate, all protest left the brunet.

“Hannibal, please. This isn’t fair!”

The doctor smiled and palmed his mates half hard cock. While he wanted to handle the problem quickly, he wasn’t going to torment his dear Will when he was already feeling so terrible. Hannibal was a good mate after all.

“On your side, Will.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, he positioned his mate into his right side and situated himself direction behind him.

“Hannibal?”

Will didn’t know for sure what his mate’s plan was but the positioning was already suspicious. However, the next contraction had him completely focused on other matters. Being aroused at the moment made everything feel so strange.

An inner pain and an outer pleasure.

Will’s eyes, which he hadn’t even been aware of closing, popped open at the sudden intrusion of Hannibal cock into his ass. When the man said orgasm, he thought he was going to get a handjob at best, not actually be fucked!

“Something the matter, dearest?”

Will could only moan, his pain and pleasure intermingling and making him feel like a wanton slut. His mate was literally fucking him, while he was in labor with the first of their brood. It was such a taboo concept and yet it was happening in reality.

Happening to _him_.

Hannibal had lifted his leg slightly and was holding it aloft as he fucked into him low and slow, taking his time. Will would be grateful for that as a rough claiming would not make the birth any easier. And Hannibal seemed intent upon making it easier.

Hannibal crooned in his ear, talking to him in his soothing voice, telling him how proud he was to have a beautiful mate such as Will. Will rarely ever received such compliments in life and he was putty in Hannibal’s hands whenever his mate graced him with such words.

Even though Hannibal did such every day, multiple times a day, Will was still immensely pleased, a tingle of pleasure running up and down his spine.

Hannibal made him feel wanted and the way his hands rubbed against Will’s rotund stomach made him feel desirable, even when he was bloated like a hot air balloon.

“I’d like for you to squeeze around me, darling. Can you do that?”

Will tried, oh God did he try. He tightened his muscles as best as he could in his predicament and felt Hannibal’s cock slide against his insides on a deeper level. His prostate repeatedly suffering under the smooth thrusts. The erotic moan breathed into his ear made him shiver.

"That’s it love, such a good Omega for me, aren’t you?” purred the Alpha.

“ _Yes_!” hissed Will, enjoying the friction of the taboo fucking occurring.

Hannibal’s hands pushed against his belly in various areas, massaging away the aches they could reach. Hannibal’s ability to multitask was impressive and it made Will whine at the sensations his mate’s various body parts gave him.

“Yes, yes, yes!” he babbled, nearly incoherent.

And Hannibal had finally grabbed a firm hold of his Omega’s cock and was stroking Will toward his climax. The first and possibly the last during the birth. Who knew, maybe he would have to return to this particular action again in an hour or two, if it wasn’t enough to do it only once.

Will’s body tightened as he lingered right on the edge. Hannibal gave a small squeeze and drew himself out of Will’s body while biting into his exposed neck, right over their mating mark.

Will came immediately, his body tightening everywhere as the pleasure coursed through him. He nearly folded himself in half at the suddenness of it traveling down his spine and along his aching limbs.

All the while, Hannibal had pulled himself into his knees and worked himself through his own orgasm, covering Will’s distended belly in his ejaculate. A marking of the most base sort.

With breathing heavy and mind almost completely blank, Will sent his mate a dry look that spoke wonders. Mostly, they were going to have a long discussion when the birthing was over.

Hannibal was perfectly fine with that, though he might be able to put it off with another round or five before then.

* * *

 

Will’s jaw struggled to remain in place as he tried to find a way to answer his son’s question without laughing uproariously. Hannibal had won the right to name their firstborn before the pregnancy had even occurred, so Will could not object to the name.

How did he tell Eros that his father chose his name post coitus, an hour before he was born? _That_ was the million dollar question.

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
